


Something Friend Came Up With

by AA_Batteries



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AA_love, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: This story is going to be the MOST cliché story you have ever seen. Like every Ladybug comic you've ever seen put into one story, kinda. Hope you enjoy this more than you will cringe at this. :)(Sorry about changing the summary.)





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and this is my first work and if you don't know yet I am the famous friend that Audrey keeps on talking about.  
> I know you all love me ;)
> 
> P.S. Sorry in advance if this is the worst thing you have ever read on Archive.

“Oh boy here we go again,” said Alya, rolling her eyes “if you like Adrien so much then just go out with him already! I'm positive he likes you, he's in pure denial when he calls you ‘just a friend’. You just got to go for it girl! You never know until you just try!” Alya said strangling the air in front of her.

“Ugh Alya, you know I can’t just go up to him and tell him how I’m fee-ling. We’ve already tried that before and I told him that I love youuuuuuunicorns." I said as I belly flopped onto my bed. "This is never gonna work. You know maybe I should just forget about Adrien and go after someone else like...I dunno…Luka.”

“No! Get that thought out of your head right now girl! That's crazy talk. Think about it, do you really want to go out with someone who you have known for how long, like 3 months? Or do ya want to go out with the man of your dreams! Adrien Agreste! I mean really think about it because it's either now or never.”

Yeah. Sure, I mean I guess Luka’s nice, he-uh got me a guitar pick with Jagged Stone on it…. Oh man what am I thinking? Alya’s right. All I want is Adrien Agreste. No one else. It’s either now or never, and I don’t want it to be never soo I guess that just leaves me with now. How is she always right all the time?

“Hello!! Earth to Marinette!” Alya snapped at me waving a hand in front of my face. “Hey! We’re going to be late to school!”

And just like that we were rushing out of my bedroom. Out of the apartment. Out the front do-

Ouch. Didn’t see the curb there. “Thanks.” I told Alya as she helped me up from the sidewalk and yanked me off towards school.

***

“So for this assignment you will have to work in pairs.” Mrs. Bustier said with a cheerful tone. Alya shot me a look and then went to Adrien and back over to me. Her eyes just basically told me “ You are going to pair with Adrien and you have no choice in the matter.” I tried to tell her “yeah right” but she just laughed at my lame attempt at an over dramatic eye roll.

“But since it got a little out of hand last time I will be partnering you up randomly.” said Ms.Bustier as a groan traveled around the room, but in all fairness somebody *cough* Chloe *cough* had caused Sabrina to be akumatized… again!

“Ughh. No way! Me and Sabrina always work together! Don’t expect me to work with any of these other losers, especially with that Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” screeched Chloe across the room “She-I mean-We work really well together on these project type thingies. Besides, none of these losers can handle my awesomeness… well everyone except for you Adrikins.”

“Yeah ‘cause you have sooooo much of that.” I quietly muttered to myself, but apparently not as quietly as I had thought because the whole room started laughing. Oh man, I didn’t want people to actually hear that! 

“Uh Ms.Bustier did you just hear that?! Send Marinette to the principal's office right away! I HavE nEveR FeLt sO ATtAckEd BeFOre. Do SOmEtHiNG SabRinA!”

“Settle down now class.” Ms.Bustier said clapping her hands, trying to restore order in in this place. “Let’s just get on with pairing all of you up.” she reached her hand into a bowl and pulled out a small piece of paper with a name on it. “The first pair will be Nino and…” she reached back into the bowl pulling out another name “ Alya. Good, I trust that you two will work well together.”

Ms.Bustier went on picking names out one at a time. Chloe ended up being forced to work with Juleka (may Juleka rest in peace) and Sabrina got to work with Rose, Max+Nathaniel, Kim+Ivan, so on and so forth until there were two. And I can’t believe it actually happened. Alya was beaming with delight and with all honesty, so was I. The two who were left Adrien and I. Me and Adrien. Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I have officially been blessed.

“OK so that leaves us with Adrien and Marinette. Now get with your partners and start working. If you have any questions blah blah blah blah....” her voice started to slowly drown out under the sound of my internal squealing.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Ouch! Who just elbowed me?

“You’re doing it again” Alya said through gritted teeth.

“Sorry,” not sorry! This is the happiest day of my life! 

Then the most beautiful angel in all of Paris turned around to face me but before I could respond he quickly said “Hey Marinette! Can’t wait to work together.” as he flashed a FLAWLESS smile at me. Gosh, no wonder he’s a model. Quick say something funny, no, clever! Ooh hold up, I think I got it!

“Yep working with you is going pawesome!” I said to Adrien holding up two finger guns. Okayyyy maybe finger guns weren’t the best idea… I have definitely been spending way to much time with Chat. But I think he really liked it. I mean he is smiling and, oh wait, do I see blushing? Oh dang, violent blushing. He’s either trying to hold in laughter or he’s about to wipe out the entire city of Pompeii. Or maybe it’s option C : he might have a crush on me since this is the exact same shade I turn every time I even think about him. . . . . HAHAHA wow I should be a comedian!! Like he could have a crush on me! LOL!

“Hey maybe me and Adrien should switch seats.” Alya said giving me a sideways wink.

“Nahh,” Nino started “I don’t think we need t-” 

“Yes. We. Do!” Alya punctuated each word with a (not so subtle) glance at Adrien and I.

Nino looked confused for a second, squinting at Alya as if she would tell him what the heck she meant, but then it hit him.

“Ohhh yeah! Because we’re partners you know and it’ll be a lot easier if you sat next to your partner you know? Adrien you don’t have a problem moving next to Mari do ya? ‘Cause if anyone should have a problem it’s…” he trailed off when he looked over at Alya who was giving him a stare that could’ve wiped out the entire room with one glare.

“...it’s me,” Nino tried to continue “Yeah, erm, I don’t like to, uhh, sit next to someone other than my best bud Adrien! Heh heh.” What is the matter with him? He has never acted this way before and… is he sweating? Okay, this is getting weird.

*RING RING*

What, we didn’t even get anything done! 

“This assignment is due at the end of class on Friday. I expect it to be completely done by then.” Ms.Bustier reminded us one more time.

“Hey Mari, what do you say if I come over later to help work on the project. I mean, that is if you can. I don’t just want to come over uninvited.” Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck. I don’t know how to respond to this. I immediately set to default which includes a maniac smile and rapid blinking.

“Of course you could come over,” Alya answered for me while she slung her arm over my shoulders “Marinette is looking forward to it.”

“Cool! Well I’ll see you later,” Adrien waved back at me from the door adding another adorable smile on top of it, “if I’m late my father will probably send out an amber alert and the FBI. See you later guys!” And just like that he walked out the door. 

I can’t feel my legs, omigosh I cannot feel my legs anymore.

“Alya you better be ready to catch me soon because I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

“I gotcha girl.” Alya sighed out. Then we walked the home together and Alya never failed to stop teasing me on how I was never going to get out a sentence as long as Adrien is around. I am so lucky to have Alya as my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary is a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! I'm not dead yet, not that you guys would care too much cause most of you are here for my friend's work: "One Year Sequel Sequel"... but I don't care!
> 
> Again this is designed to be the most cliché story using the most overplayed stuff from the Miraculous Fandom (plus some of my own jazzy stuff) soo enjoy! :)

“Pound it!” we exclaimed together, doing our celebratory fist bump.

*Beep Beep*

“Whoops. Gotta go, I’ll see ya later LB!” 

“Alright. See you later kitty!” I said waving back to him. He quickly shot back a smile and winked, then he lunged himself off the rooftop. Wow I think I just internally giggled…. Anyways I should be heading home now, I need to start working on that history project for school. I swung off the roof. Maybe I could start doing some research now and get a head start. We’re going to need it! I don’t know how Mrs.Bustier thought that we’d be able to write a 4,500 word essay on Ancient Egypt by Friday! Even with a partner it’s going to be pretty challenging, but if Adrien and I work hard enough then we might just barely be able to turn it in on, uhhhhhh… I’d say about, next Monday! 

I slid myself through my window and plopped myself onto the bed. 

“Tikki, spots off.”

She shot out from my miraculous and flew right into my hands. I dug into my satchel and pulled out a macaroon and handed it over to her.

“Thanks Marinette!” she said looking up, "Hey, are you alright? You seem… stressed.”

“It’s nothing, it’s just that… I don’t know how I’m supposed to get this stinkin’ project done by the end of this week AND be Ladybug AND do whatever other chores my parents will come up with! I- it’s getting really difficult to juggle my super life and my, "life” life.” I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes. Wow, I do that a lot. I’m pretty sure it’s starting to become apart of my daily routine, giving up on life for a short 3 minutes then resuming to my regular activities. Speaking of which I need to get to my report. 

“Oh don’t worry Marinette, all Ladybug’s go through a phase like this. All you have to do is take a step back and do one thing at a time.” 

“Yeahhh, I suppose. Thanks Tikki.”

I began to unpack my things and login onto my computer. This is going to be a long night.

***

“Marinette! It’s time for school!!” My mom shouted from downstairs., "Start waking up!” I shot up from my awkward slouch in front of the computer. Is it already time to go to school? Did I actually pull an all-nighter?? Nice. I’m not even sure I got that much done, but it’s better than nothing I guess. I started to gather all the scattered papers from my desk and shove it into my backpack..

“Don’t worry, I’m coming,” I called down the stairs, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

“Are you sure you’re ok, Marinette? You didn’t get much sleep last night.” Tikki said zooming out of my satchel.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be just fine.” I don’t know what she’s talking about because I. Am. Just. Fine. 

“Ok then. Let’s just hope that Hawkmoth won’t akumatize anyone today. We don’t need a Ladybug that’s half asleep. Hey, wait! Don’t you need your backpack?”

Oh yeah, forgot about that. I found myself halfway down the stairs, on the way to school… backpackless. Oh well. I quickly ran back upstairs grabbed my stuff and went back down.

“Come on Mari- Oh my god, sweetie are you alright?” My mom said giving me a concerning look “It looks like you hardly got any sleep last night!” She walked over and brushed some hair out of my face then shuffled me over to the island, dropping me down in front of my breakfast.

“Why does everybody keep asking me that? I’m fine.”

“Everybody? You clearly aren’t fine. Here, why don’t stay home today and get some sleep.”

“No! Sorry but I have to be at school today. We’re doing this project and I can’t afford to miss even a day, plus I couldn’t do that to Adrien.” 

My mom then sighed a disappointing sigh that I know all too well and calmly took a sip of tea.  
Yep, she’s probably the only woman to make their TEENAGE daughter WANT to go to school rather than SLEEP all day.

“Alright, you can go. But if you feel sick or tired at all, call and I’ll pick you up.”

“Thanks mom.” I glance over to the clock to see exactly how late I’ll be if I leave right now. So far so good but I’ve learned to never get comfortable. It’s a dangerous game that I can’t afford to play, simply because I already have 4 tardies… for this week. So being the sleepy, hot mess I am this morning, I quickly stuffed a croissant in my mouth, slung my backpack over my shoulder, gave my mom a muffled goodbye, and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> All you people that liked One Year sequel sequel I need you to beg in the comments for Audrey to keep writing it! I mean she hasn't stopped but she's getting distracted with other stuff and she said (and I quote) *ahem* 'the only way that I'll be completely, %100 focused on One Year is if you post something on Archive and include, in the notes, what I'm saying right now. And I know you probably won't post anything soon.'
> 
> Well Audrey...3:-) here we are!
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
